Keeper of the Stars
by Rashka
Summary: Part 3/3 of the Stargazer Series. She's happy now. Just one more thing to make it all perfect.


So sorry for the delay! New apartment, new job, and parentals down for Christmas. Anyway, third and final installment of the Stargazer Series. Thank you so so so much for all the support and wonderful reviews. Luv and hugs!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Recognizable aspects belong to JK. Rowling. The title comes from Tracy Byrd's "Keeper of the Stars." Very sweet, worth a listen.

Keeper of the Stars

Their first official date was supposed to be an easy affair. Just dinner after work, no mothers, no paperwork to rush back to. It was supposed to be simple and nice and Narcissa told herself she would stay out of it until at least tomorrow morning.

So when she heard Draco in his room at three in the afternoon, she couldn't help herself.

"Darling, are you all right?"

Draco jumped nearly a foot, silver eyes wide as he spun.

"Mum! I thought you were out with your ladies."

"It's Wednesday, dear."

"Right." He cleared his throat and turned to fiddle with things on his desk. Narcissa frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Her son grimaced, looking at everything but her.

"Draco."

"I don't know what to wear."

She blinked.

"I know, I know, it's stupid but we go out all the time. I want this to be…different. But if I'm in anything but a suit, she'll feel uncomfortable."

"So wear a suit."

"I always wear a suit."

Narcissa grinned at him, earning a swift glare, and walked over to his closet.

"Mum, I don't need you to pick out clothes for me."

"Go wash your face." She looked at the suits and robes hanging neatly by color. "Do you know what she wore today?"

"Haven't seen her."

Humming, she turned, tapping her finger on her lip.

"Change your shirt then. One of the bright colors, purple or red maybe. No tie."

"But—"

"Go wash your face. You look terrible."

He sent her a sarcastic look but obeyed and disappeared into his bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Narcissa looked up from her book in the library to see Draco walk in wearing a charcoal suit with a deep purple shirt. He had forgone the tie and just let the first couple buttons hang loose.

"How's this?" he asked, spreading his hands.

"Very nice, dear." She turned back to her book. "Can't imagine how panicked you'll be at your wedding."

"Mum!"

K

The second date ended abruptly when Draco slammed the front door, swearing enough to wake the portraits. Narcissa glanced at the enchanted clock on her mantle. Only eleven?

Sighing, she closed her book, slipped on her robe, and padded downstairs. She found Draco in the parlor, pouring a shot of brandy.

"She's insufferable!" He cried, tossing back the shot. "We're not there two minutes before she starts at it. And it wasn't one of those debates we have all the time that are kinda fun, kinda hot, no. Snitty and picky and she took everything I said the wrong way!"

Narcissa took a seat in an armchair and rested her cheek on her fingers.

"And she had the gall to say it was my fault!" Flopping onto the couch, Draco rubbed his eyes and sighed in a great huff. "After dinner, we just decided to call it a night. She yelled at me some more, I took her home, then I spent the last hour wandering around Trafalgar Square."

She smiled at the blond mop she could just see over the couch cushion.

"Send her flowers," she said.

"What?!" He stared at her, incredulous.

"Send her flowers."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Doesn't matter."

Draco closed his mouth and turned to look at the fire, his eyes hardening. He seemed to be clenching his teeth the way his father used to and an uncomfortable chill niggled at her spine. She would pull rank on him if she had to. She couldn't keep Lucius from making stupid decisions but she would be damned if she let her son follow that path.

But, after a minute or so, Draco took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I…may have reacted poorly," he said. Narcissa relaxed.

"It happens. Make the gesture. If I know our girl, she'll feel compelled to apologize then you can talk."

"Yeah. It's just infuriating. I never had this problem with other women."

She grinned into her hand and said nothing.

K

The night of their third date, Narcissa sat in her rooms, indulging in one of her romance books by the light of an enchanted Tiffany lamp. She had just reached the heroine's admission of love when a knock sounded on her door. She frowned.

"Come."

Draco poked his head inside.

"Hey, Mum."

"Dear. Everything all right?"

"Um…" He stepped into the room, dragging Hermione behind him.

"You are not using my room," Narcissa said.

"What? No! _No_." Draco sent her a look. "I found out why last time went so well."

He squeezed Hermione's hand and Narcissa beckoned them forward.

"What is it, dear?"

"Well…" Hermione worried her bottom lip then sighed. "It's my mum. She doesn't want me to date Draco anymore."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"It's the magic," the girl said. "With my job and all the cases and everything with Harry and when Ron ran out on me—"

"Excuse me?" The older witch went very still and she saw Draco close his eyes in a faint wince. Hermione floundered for a second.

"I uh…during the war. We got in a fight while we were looking for Horcruxes and he left—"

"_He_—" Narcissa forcibly unclenched her hands, locked her voice behind her teeth.

"The thing is, Mum," Draco said carefully. "Her parents are worried about her, which we understand, but anything I say will just sound like I'm trying to get in her pants."

Narcissa hummed, tapped a finger on her book.

"Call your mother," she said. "They live near Huntingdon, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll meet her at that little bakery on the corner. Twelve-thirty."

"Oh. Yes, ma'am, thank you." Hermione gave her a hug, muttering grateful words that Narcissa only half heard.

"Thanks, Mum."

She waved them off, already thinking of tomorrow.

"Use a Silencing Charm."

"Oh my gosh!"

K

"What a pretty locket."

"Thank you. It was a gift from my grandmother."

"How precious."

"Isn't it?"

Narcissa studied the brunette across the table from her, an older but still attractive woman in a cute kind of way. Her thick, curly hair fell around her shoulders in controlled chaos and she sat comfortably in the sparkly t-shirt and jeans.

Her eyes, however, said differently.

"This isn't about magic, is it?" Narcissa asked. Deborah met her gaze and her smile faded into a grim line.

For a long moment, the two women sat, quiet and still as the café moved and breathed around them. The silence stretched into awkward, into blatantly uncomfortable, and Narcissa waited. Intimidation had its place, as did charm. But sometimes a steady gaze and closed mouth did more than any threat.

"It has to be her," Deborah said at last. "Nothing else was for her. This _has_ to be."

Narcissa swallowed, her throat suddenly tight.

"She will fight," she said. "If I have to put the knife in her hand myself."

Deborah looked at her and it was like they were back at that church. It didn't matter that she was a Muggle or a dentist or middle-class. She was a mother.

Narcissa smiled.

"It seems we have an understanding," she said. Deborah smiled back and they continued eating.

"If he gets her pregnant, I'll kill him."

"Naturally."

K

"Well, this is just brilliant."

Narcissa smiled.

"Breathe," she said. "Try to say the alphabet backwards. It's really quite difficult."

Hermione stared at her.

"She's right, sweetie." Deborah said from her other side. "Relax. You knew this was coming."

At the reminder, Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I remember that," Narcissa said. Deborah chuckled and the two women shared a grin. Dinner had been properly embarrassing for the young witch, awful in the way only parents could make it. They traded stories, made jokes at the children's expense, and then Christopher Granger began his interrogation.

It took everything Narcissa had not to roll her eyes. So obvious. But this was a test just like their lunch in Huntingdon was a test so she let her son fend for himself. Christopher clearly did not like how well Draco handled his questions, growing more and more aggressive as he went. Deborah tried to soften the ordeal but everything just made Hermione fidget more.

Poor thing. She must have had four heart attacks before dessert.

"They've been back there a long time," Hermione muttered. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh no, he's showing him his World War II collection!"

She started banging her head on the coffee table.

"I remember that too," Deborah said.

Twenty long minutes later, Christopher and Draco came back from the den.

"Hey, Dad," Hermione said. "Um…everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. Draco, good to meet you, son."

"And you, sir."

The two shook hands and Draco turned to Narcissa.

"Ready to go, Mum?"

"Of course, dear. Christopher, Deborah, thank you for a lovely time. We'll see you later, dear?"

Hermione nodded and saw them to the door, still a bit dazed from the whole evening.

"Very good," Narcissa said, looping her arm in her son's. "Just a little longer."

He nodded, stiff and unseeing, and they apparated back to the manor. As soon as they crossed the threshold, the boy sank to the floor, his head bowed almost into the carpet.

"You're all right," she said. "You're all right. You did well."

"Holy sweet Merlin," he gasped. "They're Muggles!"

"They're parents." She rubbed a few circles on his back then went over to pour them each a drink. "Here."

A slightly unsteady hand reached out to take the glass while she sipped on her own.

"Is she still worth it?"

"Of course she is." He got to his feet and straightened his jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to curl up in my closet and hug myself until I can't see Hitler anymore."

"Have fun, dear."

K

And then it was Halloween. Narcissa decorated as she never could while she was married, scattering candles and enchanted flowers everywhere. It was a time of magic and darkness and power. Blood-red roses trailed up the banisters and mantels. Stars floated up by the ceiling and owls and ravens flew intricate patterns just over their heads.

Let Hogwarts have its harvest and pumpkins, its candy and silly pranks. All Hallow's Eve at the Malfoys was decadence and indulgence. Velvets and silks and fine music, black and silver ribbons and subtle lighting…

The idea of all the sinful chocolate alone was enough to get her out of bed.

"Just like old times."

Narcissa gave an almost wistful smile and looped her arm around Andromeda's.

"Not quite."

"Close." Andromeda looked around at the ballroom, taking in the almost Victorian flower swags. "Mother never enjoyed anything but, with all the money she spent, I could almost believe she liked Halloween."

They walked through to the dining room where a long table sat with a black damask tablecloth. White china and silver-edged crystal lined both sides and vases of red roses dotted the middle. Narcissa reached down and straightened a fork as they walked by.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked.

"Yes, I think it was a good idea to put Silencing Charms on the portraits."

She tapped Andromeda's arm, the closest she'd get to a smack, and her sister laughed.

"You worry too much, Cissy."

"Perhaps." Her crest ring pulsed. "It's time. Stay close?"

"Of course, love." Andromeda kissed her on the cheek then Narcissa went to the door. Unsurprisingly, it was Hermione, still in her work clothes with a garment bag over her arm.

"Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly. "Some idiot thought the world revolved around him. What can I do to help?"

"You can go upstairs and get ready."

"But—" Her eyes widened at the sight of all the gothic decorations. "Oh, Narcissa, it's wonderful."

"Thank you."

"You did this all yourself? I came over to help you!"

"I got bored."

The younger witch wrinkled her nose at her.

"Fine, but you have to let me help at Christmas."

Narcissa smiled and ushered the girl upstairs. Guests began arriving in earnest after that, all in fabulous costumes and bejewled masks. Any other time, these people wouldn't be caught dead crossing the Malfoy borders but the family history lent itself quite well to the atmosphere.

"Narcissa! You look ravishing as always." Juliette Parkinson swept in, all wide arms and dripping jewels.

"Hello, darling." Narcissa skillfully dodged the woman's hands—honestly, personal space—and waved her through. Honoria Greengrass snorted behind her mask and came up to take her hand.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"It gets better."

"Oh?"

Loud, boisterous talking made Honoria flinch.

"Oh," she said. "Really?"

"Be nice. Molly, Arthur, how are you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you so much for inviting us." Arthur shook her hand, all smiles and laughs. Molly's smile was quite a bit more forced. Clearly, she was only here for her Ministry husband and Narcissa didn't expect to see them past ten.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy." The Potters, on the other hand, actually looked happy to be there. "Is Hermione here yet?"

"She's just upstairs, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled in thanks and hurried upstairs. Of all the Weasleys, the daughter was perhaps the only one that still spoke to Hermione. It was a bit pathetic, really.

Still, she had guests to greet and hors d'oeuvres to signal so Narcissa pushed it to the back of her mind.

K

"It's beautiful, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled, eyes traveling over the ballroom. Dinner hadn't been as tense as she feared but she could see the cliques forming. Here were the Weasleys and the others that still thought she was 'evil.' There were the Purebloods that couldn't quite get past the old prejudices. Oddly enough, the most mixed group was the twenty-somethings on the dance floor.

Well. Perhaps not so odd.

"Cissy." Andromeda put a hand on her arm. "It's midnight."

Narcissa looked up at the massive clock over the fireplace, ringed by a wreath of ribbon and flowers. As she watched, the hands reached twelve and the heavy bell started to chime. She felt the tones in her stomach and she took a larger-than-appropriate sip of her drink.

"Breathe," Andromeda said. Narcissa nodded without really hearing and together, tucked off the dance floor, they waited.

Then she saw them. Tightening her grip on Andromeda, Narcissa looked towards the double doors. Draco and Hermione stood on the slight step, flushed from the cold and slightly windblown. As she watched, Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Hermione beamed, turning easily into his kiss.

Narcissa felt the floor drop out from under her.

"She said 'yes.'" She gripped Andromeda's arm. "_She said 'yes.'_"

Her sister laughed, hugging her, and Narcissa nearly lost her composure when Ginny's squeal sounded above the music.

"Excuse me," she said. "I have to…I'll be back."

She didn't hear Andromeda's response as she wove her way through the crowd to another door. Silent portraits watched her fly up the stairs, her gown billowing in her wake, and she was hard pressed not to slam the door to her rooms.

"Narcissa."

She sank into an arm chair, one hand on her heart.

"Narcissa?"

"She said 'yes.'" Tears blurred her vision as she looked at the portrait above her bed. It was her family as it should have been. Draco, Severus, Andromeda, Edward, Nymphadora, Remus, Teddy…and Sirius.

Her cousin stared down at her with dark, shining eyes, his hands clasped in thanks.

"It's over, Cissy," he said. "You and Draco are free."

She nodded, covering her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. A smaller portrait of Lucius, younger, less haunted, watched her from its place on the side table. She ran a light finger down the frame.

"The hate died with you." She turned the frame facedown and let herself cry.

K

"Oh Mum, don't start."

Narcissa waved off Draco's hand as she blinked away the tears.

"Everyone else will be," she said, straightening his lapel for the hundredth time. "I don't want to feel left out."

He caught her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Will you be okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have a three-foot-long list of projects I've been meaning to do."

Draco stared at her, his hair neatly messy, his dress robes just so.

"I'm scared, Mum."

She looked up into his silver-grey eyes and touched his cheek.

"Of course you are, dear. She has an impressive right hook."

They shared a smile, maybe a little watery, then a knock at the door made them turn. Blaise Zabini stuck his head inside the little room.

"Time to go, mate."

"Right." Draco took a breath.

"I'll check on her." Narcissa hugged him, careful not to rumple his robes, and slipped out to the much larger room down the hall. Ginny and Luna stood in the hall dressed in ice-blue gowns, midnight blue cloaks edged with white fur, and white muffs.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Luna said airily. "Her mum wanted a minute but I'm sure you can go in if you want."

"Thank you, Luna." Narcissa knocked twice then walked in to see Deborah speaking quietly with her daughter. Hermione listened, nodding every once in a while, and absently smoothed her white satin gown. It was simple, a v-neck, a-line dress with just enough train to make her feel pretty, and a single white diamond hung from her neck.

She smiled when she saw Narcissa.

"Hi," she said, shy. Deborah kissed her cheek.

"I'll give you two a minute then I think it's almost time."

"Thanks, Mum."

Deborah touched the witch's shoulder as she passed and shut the door behind her.

"You look stunning, dear." Narcissa came up to take her hands. "And you're happy?"

"Yes." The smile was so bright it couldn't be a lie. "Yes, I'm very happy. I think I'm going mad though. I keep laughing and crying and it's just so crazy."

"This is what it's supposed to be." Turning, Narcissa retrieved her muff and white, fur lined cloak. Hermione moved her smoothly curled hair out of the way and pulled up the hood.

"They didn't come, did they?"

Narcissa pursed her lips.

"No, darling." Ginny was the only Weasley in attendance. "But they sent gifts."

Hermione nodded, her eyes started to well again, but she took a deep breath and took her muff.

"Okay," she said, smiling. "See you on the other side."

Narcissa gave her an air kiss on the cheek, not willing to risk the bride's make-up, and went to take her seat out in the garden. The clear, cold air bit into her skin but she breathed in, relishing the burn in her throat. Snow fell softly over the guests, dusting the oaks that flanked the seating.

Draco stood at the front with Blaise and Harry, solid with his gloved hands folded in front of him. No one would know he was nervous enough to dive under the nearest table.

At last, the processional started, gentle strains of violins accompanying the girls. Then they stood and Hermione and her father walked down the glittering aisle. Narcissa's chest tightened and she looked at Draco.

She needn't have worried. Her son watched their witch, eyes bright, not even trying to hide his smile as he nearly bounced on his feet.

Heart swelling, Narcissa turned her face up to the crisp winter sky. Stars twinkled down at them, diamonds in velvet, and she could just make out Orion. The Hunter. The Warrior. The Protector.

She looked back at the couple just as Christopher handed Hermione over to Draco.

"Please be seated."

Beside her, Andromeda squeezed her hand.

"Andi." Narcissa barely moved her lips. "What do you see?"

The other woman tilted her head, her eyes shifting focus.

"I see a little boy on the floor, playing toy soldiers with his mum, and a little girl begging her daddy to read her a fairy tale she's heard a thousand times."

Narcissa smiled and nodded.

"Because Malfoys survive," she said. Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her.

"Repeat after me," the reverend said. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy…"

Draco's voice was rough, quiet in the winter stillness, as he held her hands in his. Hermione gazed up at him, her eyes shining with the same excited intensity that drew him in the first place.

When it was her turn, the Gryffindor princess spoke a little louder but no less emotional. She couldn't seem to stop smiling and her hand shook when she placed the ring on Draco's finger.

This was what it should be. What it should have been. And soon, the enchantments lacing their rings would awaken and the manor would recognize them as Lord and Lady of the Malfoy Estate. Finally, _finally_, her son was safe and happy.

Finally, they could rest.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The reverend spread his hands and Andromeda leaned closer.

"Perhaps it is time for more than just surviving," she whispered.

"By the power vested in me by the sovereign state, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Draco swept Hermione into his arms with all the flair and drama fitting his name, much to the delight of the guests.

Narcissa clasped her hands together and brought them to her lips. Tears stung her eyes.

"Yes," she said. "Perhaps it is."

Hermione broke the kiss then, with a laugh, curtsied to the cheering crowd. Draco bowed with her and, arm in arm, they strode down the aisle.


End file.
